Insanity Reaches Dreams
by Vegorott
Summary: Nightmares affect the mind, nightmares make you realize what you truly want and what you need. Nightmares cause pain and sorrow to fill your already dark heart and make you want to change to make them go away. But you won't, you're Gary Smith.


He struggled. He struggled against an invisible force that held him there, he couldn't move. He looked at his arms and found himself gripping his own hand, his nails digging into his flesh. Small trails of blood flowed down the back of his hands and he couldn't feel the pain that should be shooting through his body. He let out a curse as he tried to pull his own hands apart from each other, but he failed no matter how hard he tried. Giving up on his hands he sat himself up, his bare legs pressed against each other as well and he knew they weren't going to separate no matter what he did as well.

He found himself staring at a mirror, showing a reflection of himself. Short brown hair, beady brown eyes and a scar that ran across his right eye and made his eyebrow split into two separate pieces. He was shocked to find himself in his old school's uniform, a white button up shirt with a green sweater vest over it and dark gray pants that covered his body that was bare only a moment ago.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself as he rolled over on to his back and with his legs still together, flipped up to his feet. A little trick he had learned one day when he was bored and couldn't find anyone to bother. When he regained his balance, he found that his legs could be moved one at a time now and he started to walk around, no shapes or anything popped out in the blackness. He looked down and couldn't see the ground he was walking on, it was black and nothing else.

It felt so...empty.

He squinted when he thought he saw something, a familiar shape of someone he knew. He didn't believe his eyes and continued walking towards the shape, the form becoming clearer and clearer with each silent step. He didn't like how he could hear anything, it was so quiet he could hear his heartbeat, but his body didn't make any noise either, as if it didn't want to ruin the silence.

"Petey?" He asked, seeing a small boy with a pink shirt and blue sweater vest, similar to what he himself was wearing but different colors. "Is that you?" He let out a harsh curse as he stumbled back in fear. The body belong to the boy names Pete, but it's face was something that would be found in a horror film. The creature's eyes were large and black and dull, showing no sign of reflecting light or having moisture to them. It opened it's mouth and long rows of sharp teeth lined up together perfectly when it was closed back up again, no lips being there to cover the bright white teeth.

"Who's the weak one now!?" A low, demonic like voice screamed. The voice forced him to close his eyes as it clawed through his ears and ripped apart his brain. "Who's pathetic!?" The voice screamed again, making him let out his own scream of agony as he could now feel the pain in his hands and the assault in his head. He had ripped his hands apart, bits of flesh under his nails as he pressed his palms against his ears.

Someone grabbed his arms and pried his hands away from his head. The screaming voice had stopped and it was silent again, the monster that stole the form of Pete was gone, but now another creature was behind him and had him trapped. He took in several deep breaths, trying to clear his aching mind, he needed a plan to get out of this.

"You need to stop, you're not going to escape." A familiar voice said.

"Jimmy?" He turned his head, still unable to see the person holding him and saw a husky boy sitting in a chair that looked like a royal throne. The red's and gold's were too bright in the black void he was in. The boy wore an outfit similar to the Pete creature but wore a silver crown on his shaved head.

"Have fun, you little bitch." Jimmy waved with his fingers as he and the chair slowly vanished back into the blackness. A cry of a young girl filled the air and he couldn't find the source of the sound. The thing holding him turned him around so he could see it. For once in his life, he screamed in fear.

He saw himself again. His face was covered in scratches and blood dripped down his cheeks like tears. His clothes were ripped and torn, soaked in blood as well with dirt darkening the crimson liquid. One of his arms was on the ground and the stump on his body dripped with even more blood, he wasn't a very squeamish person, but one can only handle seeing so much blood on a person that looked like himself.

A second later he was no longer being held and he was looking at a mirror again. He reached a hand up and touched his face, pulling it away and finding it dyed red and he blinked away blood that was now dripping into his eyes. He looked down and found his limb twitching on the ground and a small puddle being formed next to his foot. He let out another scream, pain suddenly coursing through his veins. His heart raced and it made his cuts bleed faster and he was becoming blind. He wiped his eyes as well as he could with his only arm, all he could see was dark red now.

He didn't like this, he wasn't in control anymore. Someone controlled him, they made him stop moving and forced tears of fear and agony to flow out of his blind eyes and down his bloody cheeks. He doesn't cry, tears are for the weak and yet someone was making him act like a wimp and cry like a small child. The person pushed his legs, one at a time, having him walk deeper into the black and red void. The invisible person had him stop at the edge of a cliff, at the bottom a lake of lava was waiting for him.

"D-Don't!" He begged as he felt a soft push against his back. "No!" He screamed as he was thrown off the edge and before he was welcomed by the lava. Before the rest of his flesh was melted away from his body and pain he had never experienced before made him scream and beg for the end...

XxX

Gary Smith woke up with a shout echoing in his white room. His heart beating so fast it threatened to burst out his chest as he gulped down air as if he had been drowning. He hated those dreams, he hated them!

Gary rolled out of the small bed he had been asleep in and paced around in the even smaller room. The teen needed to calm himself down, that nightmare had been affecting his sleep for weeks, ever since they had forced him to start taking new medication. They messed with his mind during the day and made his dreams in the night, he wasn't free to think for himself anymore.

He wanted, no, he _needed_ to get out of this place before he was ruined for good. He was willing to do anything, anything to leave this hellhole called an insane asylum. They said they wouldn't release him unless his doctor said he could or if he got special permission from Crabblesnitch and it didn't look like either option was going to happen anytime soon.

Gary needed out. Gary needed to get out now!

* * *

Good luck sleeping tonight. ;)

Anyway, there may be a second chapter to this but I'm not sure. This was really something that came to mind while I was thinking about my other stories.

P.S. For those who read 'Two Is Not Better Than One' the second story won't probably start for a week or so, I have to plan out a couple more things before writing it and I have other stories to do as well so enjoy this scary thing for now.


End file.
